Jet and rocket assisted takeoff modules have been in use for many years to provide reduced takeoff field size requirements for both manned and unmanned aircraft. These devices comprise one or more jet or rocket motor modules that attach to the aircraft to provide increased thrust and thus acceleration during takeoff. The device separates from the host aircraft once it is airborne to minimize the performance impact to the host aircraft.
Jet and rocket assisted takeoff modules have serious limitations. Due to their pyrotechnic nature they are dangerous to use onboard ships at sea and/or for use on submarines. In addition, jet and rocket assisted takeoff modules produce a visible plume and create an easily detectable acoustic and heat signature that makes them unacceptable for covert operations. In addition, jet and rocket assist takeoff devices have complex logistics for transporting, storing and operation given their explosive nature.